The present invention is directed toward a device for protecting a roof gutter and, more particularly, to a gutter guard that is readily insertable in a gutter to prevent debris from entering the same.
Presently, there are various known devices that are adapted to cover a rain gutter in order to prevent clogging of the same by twigs, leaves and other debris. Examples of such gutter guards are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,461,610, 3,367,070, 3,428,183, 4,644,704, 4,841,686, 4,907,381, 4,936,061, 4,959,932, 4,965,969, 5,044,581, 5,095,666, 5,103,601 and 5,257,482. The devices disclosed therein generally consist of some form of screen that is secured over a roof gutter. The screen allows water to pass into the gutter, but prevents the passage of other objects that could potentially clog the gutter.
A problem with each of these devices is that they are not easily installed in the roof gutter. More specifically, some of the devices disclosed include screens which extend over the top of the roof gutter and are secured underneath the roof shingles. Accordingly, the installation of such screen gutter guards is a time consuming and arduous task. Furthermore, replacement of these gutter guards is relatively difficult. This is due to the fact the devices are permanently affixed to the shingles and removal of the former necessarily requires removal of the latter.
Moreover, many of the gutter guards enumerated above are of complicated construction and require the use of a plurality of parts in the installation of the same. The complicated construction also leads to higher manufacturing costs and a more expensive product.